Different types of sugar are present in our diet and come into contact with plaque during eating. The breakdown of sugars is an important step that influences the plaque environment. Sugar metabolism requires specific enzymes. The genetic disposition and expression of pathway dictates which strains are able to grow on which type of sugars.
The occurrence of high amount of certain sugar may provide a selection advantage to certain species over others, simply due to the fact that they are able to grow on the metabolite but also due to effects that influence the environment such as acid production, bacteriocins, and/or breakdown products that may be metabolized by further species.
When there is an increase in the intake of certain fermentable carbohydrates, this may cause pH to drop in a user's oral cavity. Not only does the acid damage the teeth, but the acidic environment causes a shift toward a more aciduric and acidogenic bacterial, and certain cariogenic bacteria, which are typically found in relatively small amounts, may actually increase in number and size. Ultimately, this can lead to dental caries. Some species of oral pathogenic bacteria (e.g. Porphyromonas gingivalis, Tannerella forsythia and Aggregatibacter actinomycetemcomitans) have been implicated in the development of periodontal diseases such as periodontitis, gingivitis, necrotizing periodontitis, necrotizing gingivitis and peri-implantitis. Certain species of oral pathogenic bacteria have been implicated in tooth decay (e.g. Streptococcus mutans). Current strategies to address these problems include the use of oral care products containing broad-spectrum antibacterial agents. Such product, however, can inhibit or kill bacteria irrespective of whether the bacteria are beneficial or detrimental. Moreover, pathogens may evolve to develop resistance to antimicrobial agents. Accordingly, alternative methods of prophylaxis and treatment are needed.
“Probiotics” are microorganisms that provide health benefits when consumed. “Prebiotics” are ingestible ingredients that allow specific changes, both in the composition and/or activity in the gastrointestinal microflora that confer benefits upon host well-being and health. While prebiotics are generally known for influencing the composition of the gastrointestinal microflora, there has been little attention directed to using a similar prebiotic strategy to encourage beneficial oral bacteria. Rather than trying to stimulate beneficial bacteria in the mouth, the emphasis has been on avoiding and promptly removing compounds, like sucrose, that encourage harmful oral bacteria.